


Lilies

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec being his adorable and awkward self, Chairman Meow is there too, M/M, Magnus appreciating every moment of it, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec walks by a flower shop and decides to go in, where he buys a flower for Magnus. Not really being good with words, that results in him awkwardly delivering his little gift for Magnus, who appreciates his boyfriend’s attempt at being a romantic goofball that he is.





	Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Re-watching Matt’s live chat and listening to him create that mini-fanfic of Alec buying flowers for Magnus and then getting all weird about it inspired me to write this.   
> Also I’ve been feeling kind of down lately, so nothing’s better than a little fluff to bring my mood up. Hopefully ya’ll enjoy it.

Alec was on his way over Magnus', walking slowly, enjoying himself in the sunny afternoon. That day, he had a day off and was planning to spend it with his boyfriend. He was happily humming a melody as he was walking, wanting to be over at Magnus’ as soon as possible. That was until something caught his attention just as he was about to go around the corner of where Magnus lived and he stopped walking, his eyes going over to the flower shop. Now, he had seen the actual shop quite a few times, but never dared to step inside. He was often tempted to go inside and see if there was something that he could buy for Magnus. Because that was romantic, right? Little gifts like flowers were considered as romantic.

Magnus would often gift him with little things; dinners, sweets, sometimes even pieces of clothing – though Alec was sure that that was because he was trying to slowly get him to get rid of his usual colourless clothes. Whatever might the reason be, Magnus often gave things to Alec and the Shadowhunter was always happy when he received something from the person he loved. And yes, it was romantic. There was just one problem; while Magnus was incredibly romantic, Alec didn’t consider himself to be a very romantic soul and often felt bad that he never gave Magnus anything special. Though he knew Magnus wasn’t that shallow and cherished one thing the most – their time together. So as long as Alec was over, Magnus was content. All of that being said; Alec still wanted to make it up to the warlock, so because of this he slowly stepped inside of the flower shop.

Alec didn’t spend a lot of time in the flower shop. Even though he was completely lost and didn’t know what to get Magnus, he didn’t ask for help from the florist, because he was too embarrassed. Instead, he decided to go with the most practical decision; he picked a potted flower. Alec didn’t get the whole appeal of bouquets of freshly cut flowers; they didn’t last long. And he wanted the flowers to last for a long time. Practical was better than romantic. He picked out a beautiful white flower, the kind he knew Magnus liked, and a cute cat flower pot to go with it. Magnus was a cat person and the kitten on the flower pot reminded him of Chairman Meow, so he decided to go with that. As soon as he paid for the flowers, he got the hell out of the shop, fixed his clothes and started walking over to Magnus’ again, carrying the flower in a plastic bag.

However, the closer that he walked to Magnus’ loft, the more nervous he felt about his gift and in the end he felt stupid for getting it. You gave flowers on special occasions, but that day wasn’t anything special. It wasn’t Valentine’s or their anniversary. Heck, it wasn’t even Magnus’ birthday – probably, Alec didn’t know. So, why? He gripped the plastic bag and brought it up to his face, a furrow between his eyebrows forming and he sighed. Yes, it most definitely was a stupid idea, his face heating up, but he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t just throw away something he bought for Magnus! In the end, he groaned and slowly made his way to Magnus’ loft, deciding that he’d just wing it and give the damned flower to Magnus.

Alec stepped into the building and then made his way up to Magnus’ apartment, taking in a deep breath. The Shadowhunter brought his hand up to knock. Before he even knocked, the door opened on their own and his heart jumped. Magnus was already waiting for him?

Magnus, on the other hand, had been expecting Alec to come over and was standing out on the balcony, looking down onto the street, waiting for Alec to arrive since he had nothing better to do. When he finally noticed the young hunter walking down the street, his face lit up, frowning when Alec suddenly stopped walking and started expecting something in his hands. The warlock couldn’t make out what it was, but whatever it was, it looked like it was giving Alec a lot to think about and his smile grew when Alec walked over to one of the trash bins, but then walked away, shaking his head. Whatever was inside of that plastic bag, it had to be pretty important and the flustered sight of his boyfriend was everything. Finally, Alec decided to step inside of the building and when Magnus heard footsteps coming closer to the door, he snapped his fingers, blue sparks flying to the door, opening them, the warlock positioning himself into his red couch, pretending that he was reading a book, Chairman Meow silently asleep beside him.

Alec was kind of puzzled when he noticed that Magnus wasn’t there waiting for him, but his mood brightened when he found his boyfriend on the couch, reading an old book. He took off his jacket, careful with the flower and then finally went into the living room, Magnus putting the book down onto the coffee table and he looked up happily.

“Hello, sunshine,” said Magnus happily and smiled when Alec leaned down to him, pressing a kiss on top of his lips and then sat down onto the couch, keeping the plastic bag out of Magnus’ sight for the time being. “I was expecting you.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” said Alec and grinned, but then his face reddened as he looked down at the bag. Trying to ignore that for the time being, he looked over to Chairman Meow, who was now awakened from his little slumber and gave Alec an offended look for waking him up. However, he soon stopped sulking, turned around and fell asleep again, Magnus grinning when he saw his adorable cat, his grin widening when his eyes travelled back to his equally adorable boyfriend. “Did you know I was standing in front of the door?”

“Of course. I’m an almighty warlock after all,” said Magnus cockily and waggled his eyebrows playfully, Alec giving him an unamused look. “And maybe I was spying on you from balcony,” he then quickly added and the hunter chuckled.

“Ah, that explains so much,” said Alec and then looked around, that sparking Magnus’ curiosity and he leaned over to Alec.

“So what do you have there?” asked the warlock.

“Nothing,” quickly stammered Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Liar,” said Magnus with a chuckle. “Come on, show what you’re hiding from me.”

“Fine,” said Alec and rolled his eyes, but then felt his heart speeding up like crazy and he turned around and took the plastic bag into his hands carefully, slowly taking the flower out and Magnus’ eyes grew wide when he noticed what Alec had been hiding from him. “It’s a-”

“Lily,” breathed out Magnus and Alec gave him an add look.

“No, no, it’s a flower and-”

“The flower’s names lily, Alexander,” said Magnus and started laughing softly, Alec’s face growing even redder and he cursed. He knew what kind of flowers Magnus liked, but he didn’t know the name of them. Feeling like the biggest idiot on the world, he bowed his head down and he shrugged, giving in. “Is it for me?” whispered Magnus softly and Alec nodded.

“Y-yeah,” stammered the hunter. “As I walked over here, I happened to find it onto a street…” started Alec, far too embarrassed to tell that he actually went to a flower shop. “I, uh, I mean not exactly on the _street._ But it was there on a bench and since I, um, know that you like these kind of flowers, I said that I’d take it home for you and-”

Magnus frowned when he heard all of that and he scanned the flower up and down. It definitely didn’t look like it was left out on the street. Plus, it was in a cute cat-like flower pot, the one looking almost like Chairman Meow and the warlock shook his head when he realised what was going on. “So, you brought me a flower that you found on a _street_?” teased Magnus, acting offended and Alec froze, panicking.

“No, it wasn’t like that. I actually bought it and-”

“I knew it. You went to the flower shop around the corner and bought it there, right? I’ve seen you eyeing that shop before,” he then said and Alec slowly nodded, sighing and Magnus happily chuckled, taking Chairman Meow into his lap, who just let out an annoyed meow. “Look, Chairman,” said Magnus softly. “The little pot looks like you,” he then said and pointed to the pot, the cat looking at it and then looked up at his owner, giving the warlock a confused look, not knowing what to do with that piece of information. Disappointed, Magnus let Chairman onto the floor, who quickly got the hell out of there, so that he could continue his lazy day somewhere else where he would be left alone in peace.

“The flower’s beautiful, Alexander,” whispered Magnus then and took the flower, Alec pressing his lips together and he nodded. “It warms my heart up thinking you got it only for me,” he then added. “What’s the occasion?” asked the warlock and Alec shrugged.

“There isn’t one?” said Alec, his answer sounding like a question and he shrugged. “It’s just a… little something from me to you. You know, for being there for me when I need you… for being so wonderful to me. For being so patient with me when I’m giving you a hard time about something and I know how often that happens. Also, it’s for little things. For you-” started explaining Alec, but then was cut off by Magnus, who placed his lips on top of his, kissing him softly.

As Alec started saying all of that, Magnus felt his chest tightening and he couldn’t help himself but to kiss Alec. As he pulled back, his glamour was down and he chuckled when he saw Alec admiring his eyes. “Thank you, darling.”

“I’m glad you like it,” said Alec awkwardly. “I wasn’t sure what to get you. I know that a bouquet is more romantic, but they don’t last long. So, I figured this was more practical. I wouldn’t want to get you something that will be gone in a few days,” said Alec and Magnus’ smile didn’t falter one bit. “I want you to have something more permanent.”

“It seems like a pretty reasonable choice, Alexander,” whispered Magnus, Alec grinning when Magnus placed the flowers onto the coffee table and signed him to come closer. Alec climbed into Magnus’ lap, straddling his legs and kissed his boyfriend slowly, soon taking things into the bedroom, where Magnus showed Alec just how grateful he was for the flowers, the Shadowhunter soon finding a new appreciation for flowers.

Chairman Meow, on the other hand, decided to go back to the living room, hopping onto the coffee table and kept staring at the pot, which fascinated him. When Magnus and Alec were back in the living room, they found Chairman curled up next to the pot, purring and asleep. It seemed that someone had made a new friend and found a new appreciation for flowers as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment and a kudo if you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
